


Cruelty, Thy Name Is Shouyou

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Natsu is Boss, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Natsu, Needy Oikawa Tooru, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: When Hinata looks as good as he does, Oikawa finds letting him go to be difficult.---“Looks good on you,” Oikawa said honestly. His lips brushed against Hinata’s neck with each word. "Really good."The shorter pushed him away and wagged his finger playfully. “Down boy. I need to go. You know I have Natsu’s recital today. She’s excited about being the wizard and turning that kid she doesn’t get along with into a frog.”





	Cruelty, Thy Name Is Shouyou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MooksMookin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/gifts).



> Happy birthday to Mooks :D  
> Not the best story, but I wanted to write you a fluffy Oihina fic despite the mess that was today at work haha. 
> 
> Enjoy~!
> 
> ~HxL

Oikawa couldn’t help how he silently watched Hinata get ready in the morning. His orange hair was hard to miss considering the darkness of the room. The locks were tied back into a pony tail, swinging with each of his movements. Oikawa would never say it out loud, but he enjoyed Hinata's long hair. It was a different charm compared to when they had first met, though either style suited the energetic male. 

When Hinata turned to face him with a sleepy smile, Oikawa’s mind went blank in favor of focusing intently on him.

“How do I look?”

Raising a hand to his chin to stroke it dramatically, Oikawa raised a hand into the air. “Do a spin for me."

Hinata raised a brow but did as told, holding his arms out as he spun in a circle. The black long sleeve went nicely with the light jeans and striped green flannel around his waist. It wasn’t anything fancy, though it was an outfit that would keep him warm beneath his winter coat for a day out. It made him look thinner than he was, though Oikawa felt pleased with the fact only he knew that Hinata was much more toned than one would think. No one else deserved to know that, Oikawa mused. 

“Can I stop now? I am getting dizzy,” Hinata said with a small yawn, the taller male snapping out of his thoughts.

“Stop,” Oikawa stated once Hinata was facing him again. The ginger’s eyes formed crescents when his smile grew wider. Oikawa swore he had never seen a cuter sight. “I’ve seen enough,” he began, standing from the bed. The immediate chill he felt made him suppress a shudder as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. A soft laugh left Hinata’s lips as he returned the hug.

“And your final judgment?”

“Looks good on you,” Oikawa said honestly. His lips brushed against Hinata’s neck with each word. "Really good."

The shorter pushed him away and wagged his finger playfully. “Down boy. I need to go. You know I have Natsu’s recital today. She’s excited about being the wizard and turning that kid she doesn’t get along with into a frog.”

Oikawa nodded. “Why can’t I go again? I am _great_ with children,” he assured as he watched Hinata grab his winter gear from the closet.

“You are only good with them because you are one,” Hinata teased, unfolding his scarf and wrapping it around his neck. “And you can't go because you just got over a fever. Going to a school so soon after isn’t the best idea. We don't need anyone saying you got them sick. You are also shivering, so get back to bed."

“I am cold because you are leaving~” Oikawa whined. “Warm me up?"

Smacking him in the arm, Hinata grabbed a blanket and tossed it at Oikawa. "There, all warm."

"Not what I meant!" Oikawa insisted, throwing the blanket onto the others. He returned his hands to Hinata's hips, pouting and pulling him close. "Take pity on your sick boyfriend. I watched all the volleyball videos and have nothing to do until you get back."

Messing with the hair at the nape of Oikawa’s neck, Hinata leaned up to press a kiss to his lips in apology. Oikawa hummed in appreciation, thumbs brushing against the other's hip bones through his clothing. Hinata was the first to pull away, though Oikawa continued to peck his lips as he followed. 

"If I get sick, you better take care of me," Hinata pointed out with a wink. 

"If I say yes will you stay?" Oikawa began, leaning against Hinata with all his weight. He didn't move away until Hinata was trying to get him off through his laughter.

“Okay, okay! I promise I will do whatever you want when I get back. But for now, My little wizard calls.”

Stretching, Oikawa grinned. "Good. And tell your little wizard that you are mine this weekend. No crashing dates or making deals."

Hinata rolled his eyes at the childish demand, waving a hand. “She’ll fight you, but don’t worry. I’ll treat your wounds once the battle is over.”

Scandalized, Oikawa placed a hand on his chest. "You think she can defeat the Grand King?”

The wounded expression on his face made Hinata bite his lip to hold in his laughter. “Third person speak? Really?” he said, placing a hand on Oikawa's chest to sooth him. “And yes, she can easily take you down. You are weak to her powers."

Flushing deeply, Oikawa leaned down and held up a finger. "Name _one_ time I was weak."

Hinata nodded, clearing his throat. "That time when she managed to convince you to buy her a month's worth of ice cream,” he reminded.“Or when she made you bring her to your game so she could talk to that cute guy on your team. Oh! And there was the time where you told her that you were stealing me for a date and she managed to talk you into bringing her too.”

“She almost _cried_! You can’t say no to a crying child!”

“She is fourteen, Tooru.”

Oikawa stuck his tongue out at Hinata.“Don’t you have a recital to go to?”

Hinata looked at the time and clicked his tongue. He blew Oikawa a kiss before rushing out of the bedroom, feet tapping against the carpeted floor. Crawling back under the covers, Oikawa shut his eyes and waited for the sound of the front door to shut. It was only five minutes after Hinata had left that he shot up from his position, gawking at the bedroom door. “I’ve been had!”

He reached out to his phone on the nightstand unlocking it and beginning to type. How dare Hinata confuse him with his words!

A moment later, a message popped up from the devil himself. Oikawa opened it, scanning the words intently.

 

(7:35) Hinata: Works every time, Tooru!

Drink a lot of water. I’ll bring you back some sweets as a sorry.

 

Oikawa huffed, typing back a response before tossing the phone onto Hinata’s side of the bed and burrowing beneath the covers. His boyfriend was too mean to trick him into telling him to leave. He should have held on even tighter.

 

(7:37) Oikawa:  I thought you loved me, Chibi-chan! .·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·.

You owe me for this cruelty.

 

The phone buzzed again, Oikawa ignoring if for a moment until he slid his hand out to grab it. He pulled it beneath the covers with him, the light blinding him for a moment. When he read the message, he smiled slightly.

 

(7:40) Hinata: So no sweets?

(7:45) Oikawa: All the sweets. We are going to need them for that promise of yours <(￣︶￣)>

 


End file.
